


Aperture Testing [Podfic]

by Star1412



Category: Invader Zim, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star1412/pseuds/Star1412
Summary: GLaDOS finds an Irkin SIR unit in a storage room of Aperture Science. Needless to say, GIR is not what she was expecting...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aperture Testing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/253889) by Star1412. 



[Aperture Testing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwW8wX59DVk) is a  podfic about GIR running around in Aperture Science. I hope you like it!

 

This is my first time doing a podfic though, so if anyone has suggestions on how to improve, please let me know! I'd also be willing to take suggestions on stories for future podfics. I'd love to know what you think! 

Thanks for reading! 


End file.
